139
by capedandcrusaded
Summary: He's gone. She's coping. One Shot.


**A/N: So basically, this story is set after Divergent (about 3-4 years after) but the simulation never happened. It's kinda like the last two books never happened. I know, it's confusing. I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy!**

Today is the 105th day. She still missed him, but the pain wasn't as overwhelming anymore. In the beginning, the pain of his absence was all she could think about. She spent her days worrying about his safety, and wishing that he would come home. She knows that it would be easier if there was a way to contact him, but there wasn't. If he died, she wouldn't know until the rest of them came back, if they did at all. In that case, she would never know what happened to him. His death, and anything that happened to him out there, would remain a mystery. That was her biggest fear-losing him, and not knowing how or why. She hated being stuck at home, away from him, helpless and useless. Anyone that knew her knows that she wouldn't just stay behind willingly. In fact, when they announced the armies that would be leaving, and his name was called while hers wasn't, Tris was furious. Tobias tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't. "How could you send him, but not me!" She screamed at the general, shoving him backwards, "Don't you realize how cruel that is?!" Before she could get herself into even more trouble, Tobias wrapped his arms around her and dragged her towards the back of the slowly dissipating crowd. All it took to calm her down was one word. "Leiland," he whispered in her ear. She stopped struggling as soon as he said it and looked at him, her expression a mixture of shock, anxiety, sadness, and anger. "How could they do that to us?" She whispered. "That's why you're staying here," Tobias told her quietly, "They wouldn't send the mother out there, not knowing if she'll come back or not." Tris looked up at him in shock. "You knew," She said accusingly, "You knew that they wouldn't send me." "I thought about it, yes," He told her, "But Tris…do you really think that they would just leave a three month old by himself?" She stopped at that. She knew he was right, and there was no point in arguing about it. With only 20 days left with Tobias, she knew that there were bigger battles coming their way.

One hundred and twenty-five days later, she knew why they had sent Tobias, and he had been right. If Tobias didn't come back, Leiland still had a mother; if the situation was reversed and Tris died, there would be things that Leiland would never know. Sure, the Dauntless valued courage, bravery, and violence-which Tobias could have taught Leiland better than Tris could have-but it was obvious which role model the Dauntless leaders preferred for Leiland. Tris had no idea if and when Tobias would return…but, at least for now, she would try to live her life for Leiland.

On the 107th day, Christina invited Tris and Leiland out for lunch with her and her eight-month-old daughter, Molly. Christina was in the same situation as Tris; she was here while Will was out there. On days when the pain and worry hurt the most, Tris would go over to Christina's and they would let the babies play while they talked. On this day, Christina and Tris went out to lunch, then decided to go shopping with the babies. As they left a store, they heard shouting. Walking towards the noise, they heard an officer yell, "Hey, stop! I don't know if they're coming. All I heard was a rumor that there was a group disturbance approaching the Amity gate." At that, Tris and Christina looked at each other and shrugged. This had happened before, at least ten times. The first four times, Tris had made a special dinner and cleaned the house spotless, only to be disappointed. The next two times, she cleaned the house and was disappointed yet again. After that, she didn't let herself get excited, or even hopeful. As much as she wanted to, she knew that there was no point. And later that night, as Tris fell asleep, she wondered if she would ever see his face again.

Over the next 30 days, there were five more alerts of disturbances behind the gates-all five of which amounted to nothing. On the 138th day, Tris tried to come to the realization that Tobias was dead. She would never share a bed or eat dinner with him again. And for the first time in 137 days, she cried.

On the 139th day, she woke up to the smell of bacon. And just for a second, it was like any normal day…150 days ago, she always woke up to the smell of bacon. But no, Tobias wasn't here, and the smell of bacon was probably coming from the neighbor's house. Getting out of bed, she took Leiland out of his crib and into the kitchen for breakfast. But she never made it to the kitchen. She stopped at the door to the dining room, where he was sitting at the table. And she couldn't speak. There were no words for this. He didn't talk, either; he stood up, walked over to them, and put his arms around his family. "You're home," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm here, Tris," Tobias said, "I'm here."

**A/N: Like I said, confusing. But it makes more sense when you know that the guys went out beyond the fence, to fight whatever is out there. (And I haven't read Allegiant yet…just so ya know.) And no one knows what is out there, so no one knew if the armies would come back. **


End file.
